pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PikFan23/Archive 7
This is the seventh archive for my talk page. Do not edit it, edit here. Thanks! As the title says. I'll have to decide later, but thanks! As an update related to the Guild of Bulborbs, I have created all the pages for it except Working Wild. I thought I could leave that one to you since that page is pretty much exclusively yours. Also, a new user, Donopik (he contacted you already) wants to join the Guild of Bulborbs. Just notifying you about that. I am a newbie at coding, so I am hoping you could help me. I successfully added the Ask Louie forum to the list of other forums and thus easy to access. However, when one follows a link to the Ask Louie forums, they will find that the page is not updating authors. Can you help? Please Help Me Pikfan, thank you for telling me how to use an image but I want to know how to get an image from my computer files to the wiki. If you respond to this, it would be of great help. Thank you. Hello, Hi this is DonoPik! i would just like to tell you that i would like to join The Guild Of Bulborbs. if its ok with you I would like my position to be "The Dwarf Orange Bulborb Lover" thank you! Thanks! im also sorry for the late response, my wifi has been out for a long time because of a storm, but anyways thank you so much for the apprentice orange bulborb position! i really appreciate it! sincerely~ Is He Active? Out of curiosity, is Wraith active currently, or is the school part of the year keeping him busy? I was just thinking he would be the perfect guy to be a Orange Bulborb master. Not that he has too or anything ;) All right. I was actually thinking of adding a little "mini-rank" to the Guild that would be someone who would step in while the Spotty Bulbear was absent. DonoPik Needs Help! Hi. Someone apparently spammed DonoPik's talk page, but I can't find any trace in the recent edits or history for his page! Any advice? Hmm. Well, putting aside practicality, is it theoretically possible to hack and remove any traces of your actions? I'm going to ask DonoPik whether it said "You have new messages" when he logged on. Because if not, someone could have used his account and placed the ad. Then we wouldn't take a second look because it was by DonoPik. Another mystery solved. That disturbing thing actually creeped me out. Are we going to stop him from the plagiarism of Pikipedia, as in shut his wiki down? :Something for both you and Piki1: Here is where I stand on Donopik, the spammer, and his wiki. (1) Donopik- He seems like a fine guy, but this whole business just confused me. (2) The Spammer- Definitely seems fictious. Every way you look at it, though, it makes no sense. What would Donopik gain by claiming someone spammed his page? Why would a spammer go through all the trouble of hiding the evidence he spammed? Why do people spam, anyway? (added that last one for kicks) (3) His Wiki- It depends. I definitely don't think he should copy Pikipedia word for word and I think the people from Pikipedia should tell him to stop. If he makes it all himself, that his choice, and I am not going to tell him that he can't make his own wiki. The internet is a free domain. And as for my idea on the Guild of Bulborbs, I don't really mind him copying and remixing it. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, after all. As long as he doesn't go claiming it is his own idea, it is OK with me. If I am being too lenient and too eager to keep everybody happy, please tell me so. But this is where I stand on him, plain and simple. Well, first, to answer your questions. 1: That's very true. I didn't consider him to be a very useful user, as in actually helpful, but I figured him to be alright. 2: I checked the situation on that just for myself, and yes, it is almost definitely fictious. What would he gain? I'll tie together this and your question about spam - maybe he, and spammers, do this simply for the pleasure of knowing they have tricked people (DonoPik) or that they have irritated or cause trouble for people (spammers). They simply enjoy the feeling that we are annoyed because of their actions. 3: He can most definitely keep the wiki, as long as he agrees to erase all articles and start over, as all wiki founders had to do. Espyo is planning to put a stop to his wiki, though, but with good reason: PikFan and I have both attempted to contact him through the wiki, and nothing has been changed. Perhaps a week, maybe two, or just a few days if Espyo's temperament is not at its best, and we will contact Wikia (also, Wikia does have a rule against duplicate wikis, and a Wikia Pikmin wiki, alongside our NIWA version, does exist) and attempt to shut him down. Also, do any of you recognize the name "ThePikminMeister?" He is a user over there, and I think I've seen him here . . . if so, he should know better than to help DonoPik (he is an editor over there) but perhaps that is his first Pikmin wiki experience. All in all, what I think is that if he doesn't cooperate, we will take him down, but if he agrees to what we say, we will let him keep his wiki and do what he wants with it. This is not my native wiki, so do what you think is appropriate to him on here; his repercussion for the spammer incident is entirely your decision. - Okay, posting this here, because it'll be easier for everyone to see. Like I said, I've warned DonoPik, but I don't think it'll be effective because he's just disappeared, and so not seeing the warning. Bottom line, if he lies again, I'm blocking him for a week. Anyway, about the wiki copy: I hope Wikia takes the wiki down. It's just vile, even worse than Wikia's usual trash, and just poisons the name of Pikipedia. If Wikia doesn't comply with taking it down, we'll have to tell DonoPik to at least attribute the work to us. And yes, I've seen ThePikminMeister over there, but I for the life of me don't see why he'd edit over there... I guess I'll leave a message and ask why. All in all, DonoPik's inane actions will be stopped. Just noticed: DonoPik deleted our comments on his wiki informing him about the situation. Should we tell him again, or do you think once is enough? - Request Hey, PikFan! Just a question, can I change my password even though I have no email recorded for my username? I want to do this because my current password isn't the strongest. Thanks. Hey! I wasn't lying about the spammer, he deleted his posts after he posted them so it didn't appear on my history page. You didn't have to be so mean. :'( :DonoPik: the only way the edits just magically disappeared is if the spammer is a high-level admin with access to MediaWiki coding. Any other way is just not possible. And that really wasn't the point of the posts: the point is that you've copied Pikipedia, and we expect the copied material to be gone if you want to keep the Pikmin-O-Pedia. - Under that, wouldn't it theoretically be possible for a spammer to discover the password to one of our accounts. Anyway, I don't suspect Donopik of lying. He wouldn't have anything to gain by it anyway. On the other hand, this spammer came in the past, and he seems to be gone now. So I say we just forget about it. :There are "password bots" that generate infinite combinations of letters and numbers, sometimes together, sometimes not, which might if left alone for a few days. I can't see the point of lying, either. But that, unlike the wiki issue, is possible to move on from, so we will. The most important point is for DonoPik to listen. PikFan and I contacted him on his wiki about the plagiarism, and he has since deleted the comments. Note how he only addressed the less confirmed topic rather than the plagiarism. - An Apology I'm very sorry about Pikminopedia, I just thought your Info was very high detailed and informational. and do you know the saying "if people copy you that just means they think its a good idea" well, thats kinda what I did. oh and ps: I FORGOT TO LOG IN! i'm PS I'm having TPM edit the Pages. Merry Christmas, PikFan23! Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Merry PikMas! Merry PikMas PikFan23! Hope you have a very merry day! Happy New Year! Happy New Year, PikFan23! This will be a new generation for Pikmin Fanon! Thanks for all the Christmas/Happy New Year wishes everybody! I too each wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year... Let us make the most of Pikmin Fanon in 2014! (Fun fact: I'll have been here for 3 years on the 28th!) Re: Status (You are not alone) I am seeming to lose interest in Pikmin Fanon too. It's not because it is a terrible wiki or I have had any bad experiences or anything, but I can't come up with any more ideas and I lost interest in most of my fan games to begin. If you look at all of them, they are good ideas. However, I mostly lost interest in them because I know that they will probably always be just fan games. I won't be able to actually make them a reality unless I find out how to program and do 3d modeling (which I know I will be inept at). Anyway, yeah. You are not alone on this. I pop in and pop out too. This has been ChillV signing out 12:31, 4 January 2014 (EST) Can I Be a snow bulborb appprentice? I'm new and would really like to join It's fine I didn't notice that until after I made it. I'm fine with you deleting it. Hey wait... You're a bureaucrat, right? I just became a bud rank soooo... Can I have rollback rights? Hi Pikfan23! I love Pikmin 3 SOOO MUCH!!!!! I have only 2 fruit to collect left! how many do you have left? A deletion request Pikminjp I heard that you run the delete program around here and I made a bad story called Pikmin CE If you can thanks and also nice to meet you. Also can you please tell me how to get a signature. I really want my signature to have File:Captain Pikmin.jpg as well. Can you help me. Thanks also can you delete Pikmin the tripe of the distant planet Please not the one with a (:) . thanks. A Suggestion Pikminjp I hear that this site is a bit run down. I feel kinda bad about that. If you want more people on the wikia. I should say that maybe you and some others can try to advertise this wikia. Not like true ads, but to put it out there with social medias. Maybe with that, maybe those who love pikmin, and have a creative mind like me. May visit here. I actually have admit that before I discovered this brilliant wikia, It actually was hard to find on google. Even typing Pikmin fan, this website doesn't appear right away. This might be the reason people haven't had a chance to see and use it, because they maybe don't look at their searches carefully. I love this Wikia, it's the only place online that you could just put your Pikmin fan thoughts on a web page without fear of it getting deleted unless you know really inappropriate. Don't lose hope, im sure ideas will come eventually. Plus im here if you need help brainstorming. Im just trying to help. I was wondering Pikminjp Did you already make the the signature. Or do you need more time? Sorry for not responding later. I might come back at 4:00pm. see me then. Plus thanks, it alright, I haven't asked you for many things anyhow. Welcome Back! I am glad to see you back on Pikmin Fanon. There hasn't been a ton going on, except Espyo has added a new update to his game engine! Check it out!. I am Back! I guess Hey PikFan, It's DaGame, and I think I'm going to ge t back into this wiki. If you haven't noticed, I took a "little" break, but I think I'll try to work on my pages for a while. BTW, thanks for all you've done for me on this wiki, despite how derpy I've been, and despite we don't know each other. If you want to know me, I have ways. So, see you later (not literally, we probably won't ever talk face to face). -$DaGamesta$ DEATH TO SNAGRETS Considering that I HHAATTEE the burrowing snagret(aka the fricking bird), I really dislike its pile-eating form. I would max volume either one's death cry. Pikberry149, an inferior, user-page-less user. Don't mind me...much! Rank Request PikFan23, I am requesting Master Flower Rank. I have over 1000 edits and game I personally believe is detailed enough (and another game too early in production to tell). My only possible shortcoming is my enemy list. As I have not even made all the caves yet, I cannot (obviously) put all the enemies on it. Pikmar made the original page, and I am just keeping it until I do have all the enemies as it has excellent format. What exactly do you mean by disorganized? If you are referring the plot, that is extreme WIP. Hey I believe I should be a roll backer? I have over 500 edits and made almost an entire game. Thanks! Thanks for the help!